My Fathers
by hottee39
Summary: Yuuram. SPOILERS from OVA 3. Wolfram and Yuuri saw the future when they kissed in the dry wind. But why is Greta upset? Greta's POV


**Title:**** My Fathers**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**Yuuram. SPOILERS from OVA 3. Wolfram and Yuuri saw the future when they kissed in the dry wind. But why is Greta upset?**_

"Let's see. The poisonous woman, Anissina, had a poison so strong that the six-armed giants..." I stopped reading when I noticed Wolfram was staring blankly back at me. He had paused in his movements and I was stunned in anxiety. He slowly turned and walked away from. I jumped out of my seat. "Wolfram?" I called out to him, confused. When he ignored me, I tried again. "Wolfram?" I was once again ignored as he continued and exited the room. I frowned at my father's reaction.

I quickly put my book down onto the chair with the only intention to chase after him. I only took a few steps before my foot stepped upon something. Slowly I lifted my foot to see the paintbrush that Wolfram was using. Red paint smeared itself onto the floor as I gaze intently at the colour. I never liked the colour red. It always reminded me of blood. I bit my lip out of a nervous habit as I hesitantly picked up the brush. Holding at the tip, I observed it with scrutinizing eyes before my sights fell onto the door where Wolfram had left the room.

I know I'm just a kid but even I know what this whole Dry Wind experiment was doing to my father Wolfram. I know for a fact that my other father, Yuuri, had never been accepting of Wolfram as his fiancé. I guess it has something to do with how he was brought up on his world. Still, I just find it really dumb that Yuuri could be so blind to realise what he has. Even though I'm going to be turning 11 only, I know how much Wolfram loves Yuuri. It's one of the reasons why I love Wolfram as my father.

Don't be mistaken. I love Yuuri too. It is just that I can never place any favouritism between them. Yuuri always makes sure to look out for me just as Wolfram does. If anything Wolfram has always been there for me when Yuuri was busy with work or was away from home. I have grown to love these two people more than anything in the world and whenever I see hurt in their eyes, I feel mort hurt knowing I can't do anything to help them. I feel like crying.

'Maybe this time, there is something I can do.' With renewed resolve, I tossed the brush aside, not caring it was causing another mess. Doria and the others would not mind too much. After all it was all for the good of love and their winning bets. I dashed out of the room, running down the hallways with the only intention to find Wolfram. I needed to assure him. I needed to assure him that as long as I was around, things will be alright, even if I have to force Yuuri to sleep with Wolfram in front of me. Technically I have no idea what adults do when they are alone in the room besides sleeping but I'm guessing that the love they share must account for something.

As I turned the corner, I ran face first into someone, causing me to stumble backwards, falling back onto my butt. "Greta!" At the high pitch voice, I knew I did not run into my target. As I rubbed my injury, soothing the pain away, I lifted my gaze onto a pair of dazzling blue eyes and a sparkling smile.

"Anissina-san!" She offered to me her hand, which I gladly accepted, and pulled me up.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" Her hands returned to her hips as she gazed down at me. I giggled at my clumsiness, displaying a look of innocence. Yes, I am very good at acting. I have a lot of practice with my fathers.

"Oh nothing. What are you doing out of your lab Anissina-san?" I changed the topic quickly. Something I learned to do from Wolfram. When she smiled gently at me, I knew something was off. I knew it showed on my face as she bent down to my height and stared at me straight in the eye.

"Actually Greta, I was looking for you. It seems that someone has broken into the castle yesterday and stole something very precious to the kingdom." I nodded, as a sign to show I was following her. I had no idea how it was related to me though. "And we think it would be better if you slept with me tonight." I blinked. "Would that be alright with you?" I know there was no way I could refuse even though she asked me. It was a rhetorical question. I put on a smile and nodded.

"Sure." She grinned as she grasped my hand and led me away. It was then that I realized that I had unintentionally brought myself to the study. Glancing back one last time, I gulped.

I had a bad feeling about this.

I awoke to the commotion outside. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I realized that Anissina was missing from the bed. I noticed a bright light outside the window. I crawled out of the bed and walked over to the window. I immediately shielded my eyes from the bright light. When I thought the light had died down, I snuck a peek to confirm my suspicions. As I gaze down at the dry wind, I know I must be hallucinating to see Wolfram and Yuuri seated in that contraption.

"Heika." I needed no moment hesitation as I scrambled out of the room and ran down to the courtyard. No thoughts passed through my mind as I dashed my way down. By the time I got there, I saw Conrad carrying Wolfram in his arms and Gwendal lifting Yuuri out of the seat.

"YUURI! WOLFRAM!" At my scream, everyone turned towards me with wide eyes. I darted forward with fright showing clearly in my expressions. I needed to hold them, to touch them to know they were fine. I did not get far though as I was soon stopped by Anissina who had grabbed me around my waist, holding me back. Tears were spilling at the corner of my eyes. The fear of losing my parents once again overcame me and before I could stop myself, I called out words that nobody thought I would ever cry out. "Papa! Daddy!" I struggled to remove Anissina's arms away from me, pushing away everyone from me. All I needed was them.

Anissinna was persistent and hugged me to stall my movements. It worked though as I cried into her shoulder, while my eyes traced my parents' faces. "Don't worry Greta. They're fine. We'll get Gisela to check on them ok?" I nodded and allowed her to lead me away, back to her room. My eyes followed my parents until Conrad turned around and smiled at me with reassurance. I was not convinced but I did try to be.

"Anissina-san, did they see the future?"

"Yes." That was all I need to know. I did not get much sleep that night.

Morning came and I jumped out of bed. I quickly got ready and rushed to breakfast. When I got there, however, it seemed that Wolfram and Yuuri were still recuperating in bed. My mood soured after that announcement and I tried my best to eat. I did not want them to be guilty of losing my appetite. After sometime, I think I had enough and went to find my fathers. When I reached their room however, Gisela had just finished a check up. I tried to make my way in and got a stern warning to let them rest. I know Gisela could be scary when she needed to be but she was never like that to me. The only reason why I listened to her was that she was right. They needed to rest. I went to find Celi-sama, my grandmother.

As she tried to cheer me up, I was more worried about what they had seen in the future. Even I was curious to know what future they had. Would I still be in it? Would they still be together? Would we finally become an official family? I was broken out of my thoughts at Celi-sama's voice.

"What?"

"Don't worry so much child." She embraced me and I accepted it. "Gisela said it's ok to see them now." My day immediately brightened and I grabbed onto Celi-sama's hand, dragging her to the place I know so well. When we reached there, the Great Sage was there along with Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina and Conrad. They were all smiling and it got kind of infectious that I blissfully greeted them with a grin of my own.

"What? Are you saying that we didn't see the same thing?" That was Wolfram.

"I see they already started." It was The Great Sage that spoken up. I observed his expression but I could not find anything except amusement. I averted my attention away when Conrad proceeded to open the door.

"That's right. The future that one sees is the future one fears the most. That's why it is not uncommon for it to be the partner's happiest future." At the sight of my fathers bickering once again, I knew that they were well and healthy. I could not help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Spill it! Spill it! Tell me every single detail, from start to finish!" Wolfram was grabbing onto Yuuri's clothes, threatening him as always.

"You, too! Tell me everything about the future you saw!" They look so good together.

"What? You tell me first!" I had to restrain myself from jumping into the bed with them. I wanted to be a part of it too. I guess they did not realize that we were watching.

"I see. So this was the tragedy the magical device brought about." I inwardly laugh at the humorous notion behind Conrad's words.

"That's right. I can't even begin to recount how many couples split up because of that device." It was then that the humour left me. A frown prettied my features as I stared at my fathers.

Would they split up because of this?

_**AN: **__I actually written this for an LJ community as a challenge. But I thought I should also share it from where my fanfiction roots came from. I would like to know how everyone thought of it. It actually came to me yesterday when I was re-watching the third OVA. I notice how Greta seemed concerned and her face frown at Murata's words. Then I realized no one actually explain why she frowned. This is just my idea of what she thought._


End file.
